


Operation Honey

by Gabi182



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Background Whiterose if you squint, Post canon, child birth, drable, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi182/pseuds/Gabi182
Summary: The day Blake gives birth to her and Yang's child.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Operation Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This has been laying on my drive for a while and I've been lacking inspiration so why not finish it? So yeah here it is.

It was refreshingly cold outside with a spring rain late evening and Blake was tiredly siting on their living room couch tucked beside Yang and sipping on tea.

It had been a long week almost closing in on the due date do their little “honey bee”, as Yang like to call the life growing inside her right now.

Yang had prepared 3 separate hospital bags, one on the car, one on the foyer and one she left with Weiss in case they missed the other two somehow. The blonde was vibrating with nervousness and excitement, she could barely sit still unless Blake was cuddling with her, the Faunus had woken up multiple times throughout the pregnancy with Yang softly whispering to her belly in the middle of the night, too exited to sleep.

The pair was sitting in their living room watching old musicals in their pajamas, Blake cozily laying on Yang’s side, the blonde’s arms wrapped around her, resting on her 40 week pregnant baby bump.

She looked over at Yang, who was mindlessly running her finger tips over her swollen belly while watching some movie, and as amber eyes traced over the blonde’s features lilac met hers and her face instantly lighted up as she went in to kiss her.

That’s when Blake felt it.

It was like having to pee but having no control over it, so she bolted to the nearest bathroom.

“Blake?” Yang called her worried

“Sorry the little nugget kicked me in the bladder again!” She yelled back.

“Oh you sure?”

And the Blake looked down and that did not look like pee, it was too clear.

“Yang!” She urged.

The blonde appeared by the door eyes wide and the same nervousness looked right at her

“My water just broke!”

“Oh. Oh! OH! What do I do?” Yang rushed out mumbling to herself and reappeared few seconds latter with a fresh pair of sweatpants, baby bag slung over her shoulder car keys in hand. “Ok, Blake get dressed in these. Let’s get you to the car, we call the family there!”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Yang! How are you guys?”

“Operation Honey is a go Ruby! Get Weiss and dad and get to the hospital!” Yang barked over the phone her nerves getting the best of her.

“Sis relax we’ll be there soon!”

Ruby hung up and just disappeared on a flurry of rose petals to get Weiss in her office and call their dad.

_________________________________________________________________________

“My baby calling me so late? What recipe do you guys need this time? Another tuna one?” Kali said lighthearted.

“Mom. It’s time, get Dad and meet us in the hospital please.” Blake said in the calmest voice she could manage 

“Oh my grandbaby is finally coming?” She yelled excited as Ghira looked over alarmed.

“WHAT?” He jumped up, getting dressed and Kali motioned him around while talking to their daughter.

“Honey it’s gonna be fine. If it’s anything like how you were born it’s gonna be a piece of cake!”

“Thank you mom, I needed that.”

She got into the car, Ghira behind the wheel already with the seatbelt on and the garage door opened.

“Always welcome baby! We’ll meet you there in 30 minutes!”

“Okay see you then! Love you!”

“We love you too!”

_________________________________________________________________________

The delivery was nothing like her mom said, Blake thought grumpily as she pushed for the inth time in the past couple of hours.

She was covered in sweat and in a lot of pain but what bothered her most was how calm Yang of all people was in the room, the blond had put on the mandatory scrubs with her hair tied in a bun under a surgery cap, she had a damp towel that she used to regularly wipe Blake’s brow with her right hand as her left was firmly clasped by her wife who regularly squeeze so hard Yang knew she would break her prosthetic if she switched.

Doctor Autumn finally said the words she had been pushing so hard to hear.

“I see the head, few more pushes Mrs. Belladonna!”

And after 45 more minutes of pain they heard the first cry of their baby.

The little bundle was placed on Blake’s chest and her happiness was so great she cried and laughed at the same time, Yang leaning towards them to see their Honey Bee.

Eyes barely open but already showing their lilac coloring, with two folded tiny cat ears on top of a mess of thick black hair, perfectly healthy and really pink faced was their bundle of joy.

“Happy birthday Yin.” Yang mumbled quietly as Blake placed the gentlest of kisses on their child’s hair.


End file.
